What story would you like to read next?
by Don't Be A Douche Canoe
Summary: What story would you like to read next? You decide which of the story's you want to read and I'll write a chapter for the most chosen one. Then I'll write a chapter for the next most chosen one and so on. So you decide!
1. What story do you want?

Story #1

Cleo after a moonstruck one night stand now has to pay the price. She is not even done with high school yet. What will Emma and Rikki think? What will Lewis think? How will her parents react? And how will she manage school, family, friends, relationships, and being a mermaid now that she is pregnant?

Story #2

Charlotte managed to throw Cleo into the pool during the night of the eclipse. But now Charlotte is still not happy enough. So now she must eliminate Cleo. Cleo goes on Lewis's boat to see him at Mako but on her way Charlotte makes an ocean wave to swallow Cleo. Cleo is not an excellent and can not get back up for air. What will happen?

Story#3

As Emma's parents come and explore Mako they see that Cleo, Emma, and Rikki had beat them there. They catch up to them questioning why they are at Mako. They are now curious and want answers. What do the girls say and where will the girls go?

Story #4 The girls are captured by the one and only Dr. Denman and now struggle to break free. And what happens when Denman forces the girls to reveal there mer selves to there parents first. Where will they go? What do they encounter? And will they escape?

Story #5 Diary of a teenage mermaid. These are the girls diary entry's explaining how they felt about thing from Rikki dating Zane to Emma leaving with her family for the world cruse.

** Which story would you want to read? Comment below what story you wish to read and the most wished one I'll write a chapter one for then the second most commented I'll write a chapter one for it and so on. Hope to hear from you soon and have an awesome day!**


	2. Story 1

**Cleo's POV**

I woke up to massive headache which felt like a hammer smashing at my skull. My eyes opened but they were slightly hazy. I looked around and saw I was in a room I've never been in before. The walls a subtle tan shade and the carpet fluffy and grey. Then I jumped to see a boy beside me. But the most terrifying part was it was out of all guys the one and only Nate. What happened last night? I climbed out of bed to see I was bare skin. I quickly grabbed my clothes scattered across the room and bolted out as fast as possible. Don't tell me that we, well you know. I just remember going down the driveway last night to collect the mail. I ran down the quite street. The road was empty beside a couple parked cars on the side of the road then the odd car driving down the street. I brushed my fingers through my hair. Oh no oh no oh no! I have school today! I ran as fast as my feet could carry me home. I ran in the house to of course have dad stop me.

''Cleo stop there! Where have you been?'' My dad's voice proved he wanted answers there and then. Answers that I didn't even know.

''Dad please let me explain later I'm running late for school.'' I pleaded.

''I wan't answers as soon as you walk back in this house. Do you hear me young lady!?" His voice became a bit more aggravated.

''Yes dad.'' I replied in a slightly sheepish tone.

I ran up the stairs and changed into a blue shirt with thin white stripes and a pair of Jean shorts. I grabbed my bag and went to school only trying to remember last night. I couldn't of done what I think I've done. Even as moonstruck Cleo it's so unlike me. It's just not going to happen. I finally met up with Em and Rikki at the bench.

''What took you so long?" Rikki asked.

''Oh my gosh I have never been this late in my life!" Emma complained.

Wow this day is getting better and better by the minute. I just walked looking down at my feet.

''Cleo what's wrong?" Emma asked.

I shook my head. They would go nuts if they found anything out.

''Nothing, I'm just really tired.'' I replied with a weak smile.

Throughout the whole school day I haven't managed to pay attention. All I can think of or wonder is what happened last night. But now school is over I now have to face my father. Wow I can only see my day getting better! Ugh. I trudged home and stood in front of the door. With a deep breath I grabbed the silver door knob and turned it opening the door. And there he stood arms crossed right next to the stair banister.

''I want answers young lady.''

''Dad...''

''I said I want answers now!" Dad was not going to let this one go.

I walked over and sat on the stair steps.

''Explain now!"

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at dad.

''Dad, I don't know, I don't even know where I was last night.''

''What do you mean? Do not tell me you drank last night!"

''No dad I promise!"

Then I heard Emma and Rikki walk in.

''Girls do you know what happened to Cleo last night?!" I could see Emma and Rikki trying to come up with something quick.

''Well Cleo fell off one of the docks by the Juicenet and passed out so I took her to my house.'' Emma said with an extremely believable tone.

''Thank you girls.'' He said and walked into his office. The girls walked with me to my room. Rikki stood leaning against the door while Em sat beside me on my bed.

**So what do you guys think? Just a sample but I think it's a good start. So we are still left with chapters 2-5 so comment what you want for the next sample. So far it looks like I'll be doing #3 or #4 but now it's up to you. Hope to hear from you soon and have an awesome day!**


	3. Story 1 sample 2

**Cleo's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I looked at the clock to see I had slept later than normal and only have a half hour to get ready and get to school. I crawled out of bed feeling sick. I walked down to the kitchen grabbing a bowl, cereal, milk, a glass, and some orange juice. I poured everything and placed the rest away. I took a seat at the table and dug into my breakfast. I was hungrier than normal. Dad walked into the room.

''Good morning princess. Did you sleep well?"

''Yes dad.''I replied.

I finished eating to notice my stomach did not agree with what I ate. I made a B line for the bathroom and shut the door behind me and hurled into the toilet. I finished finally and stumbled to the bathroom sink. My skin slightly pail and bags under my eyes.

''Sweetheart are you alright?"I heard my mum ask on the other side of the door.

''Yes mum.''

''Are you sure you're alright for school?"She asked in a soft tone.

''I'm ok mum just a little upset stomach nothing serious.''

I answered. I can't have them getting any more suspicions than there already are so this was my best choice. I washed my face and walked to my bedroom and changed clothes. I walked back to the bathroom and swigged on some mouthwash and brushed my teeth again. I placed some make up on my skin to hide the paleness. And finally I snagged my backpack and walked to school. I ignored almost everything today unable to think straight. I even ignored the girls today. It was finally the end of the day and I walked toward my locker and turned the key putting my books in my locker. All of a sudden I felt a hand grip my butt and turned me around kissing me on the lips before I could react. I shoved my hand into his chest shoving him away.

''Ow! Babe what was that for?"I noticed it was Nate!

''What do you think you're doing!?"

''Hey babe calm down I just wanted to know if you wanted to hook up tonight."

''Absolutely not!'' I replied shutting and locking my locker door.

I stormed away but heard Emma and Rikki chase after me.

''Cleo!Cleo wait up!" They called.

With a deep breath I stopped and turned around. Emma and Rikki stood beside me.

''What's wrong Cleo?'' Emma asked.

''Mako. I'll explain there.''

I replied and walked towards the water. I ran and dove as the salty water brushed against my skin. I felt my legs tingle as my tail appeared and I bolted to Mako. I relaxed taking my time looking at the colourful corals as schools of bright fish surrounded the area. I finally smiled since the moment you know. I finally swam into the cave and swam up. I moved to the edge and wiped the hair from my face.

''So come on spit it out. What's up?" Rikki asked.

''Rikki! She'll tell us, Give her a moment.'' Emma replied.

I sighed and brushed my hand through my hair.

''Do you have any clue what happened during the full moon?" I looked Emma and Rikki in the eyes.

**Ok so how do you guys think about these samples. I apologize for how long I have taken for samples as short as these. So what do you guys want to see next? I will do samples of other stories I promise you that but now it's you're choice of which one I write. Hope to hear from you soon. Have and awesome day!**


	4. Story 1 sample 3

**Cleo's POV **

I looked Emma and Rikki in the eyes.

''I don't know what happened. But I-I woke up in Nate's bed in the nude.''

I rushed through hating to think of that moment. Rikki sat still in shock as Emma swam towards me grabbing me tight into a comforting hug.

''Do you think anything went down?" Rikki asked carefully yet blunt.

''I-I don't know. I don't want to know.'' I replied.

Emma pulled away and looked at me.

''Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Emma's tone sounded slightly hurt.

''I'm sorry I just didn't want to belive it.'' I felt a tear dribble down my cheek.

''I'm going to beat the snot out of Nate!" Rikki answered in anger.

''I actually second with that.'' Emma agreed.

I had no reply. I just don't want to think of anything. I felt salty tears cross my lips. Emma and Rikki grabbed me in a huge group hug.

''I'm going to go for a swim.'' I managed to say.

''How about we all just meet up at the cafe around, 1 maybe?" Rikki asked.

''Yeah that sounds great.'' Emma answered.

I nodded and dove into the water. I swam towards the dolphins. I held it's fin and swam along with it. It was beautiful today. The sun shinning above the fish everywhere. I swam towards shore and climbed to dry land. I lied back staring at the clouds in the sky waiting to dry off. I sighed. I need to stop worrying it's been two weeks since the full moon and I have been ok. I mean the barfing and hunger and extra sleep that's normal. I mean it's just a growth spurt nothing more. I felt the tingle as my legs returned. I got up and dusted the sand from my clothes. I walked home and up to my room. I sat on my bed and turned on some music. I got up and took a seat in front of my computer. After seeing I had no emails I checked to see it was already 12:45 so I logged out and walked out of the house. I walked down the street and made it to the cafe. I walked in and saw Emma and Rikki at one of the booths. I walked over and took the seat by Rikki.

''Hey guys!"

They had already gotten me a wheat grass smoothie. I drank it down but felt it come right back up as it came up my throat. I ran to the bathroom and shut one of the stall doors. I puked my guts up as I heard the girls walk in. I felt one hand on my back and another hand hold my hair back. I finished turned grabbing my legs and sitting my head on my knees. They sat beside me.

''Cleo are you alright?" Emma asked in a soft tone.

I felt so weak. I shook my head still shaking.

''Cleo have you ever gotten the idea, you know maybe, that you could be, you know.'' Rikki began.

No, no,no, this can not be happening. Tears dribbled down my cheeks. Emma and Rikki each took one of my arms and held them on there shoulders helping me up. I grabbed them into a hug.

''Let's go to my house we can talk there.''

Emma said. With a nod we walked to Emma's house. We entered the house and walked up to Em's room. I sat down on Emma's bed.

''Hey guys I'll be back in about fifteen minutes.'' Rikki quickly said.

With a wave Rikki left the room and Emma sat beside me. Emma's soft thumb wiped the tears from my cheeks. She took my head sitting on her shoulder and rubbed my arm. Later Rikki came back in with her backpack. She sat beside me and grabbed about five tests from her backpack. I took them in my hand and walked to the bathroom. I used three of the tests and now I have to wait a minute. It felt like years but it was a minute and I grabbed the tests and felt my heart pound against my chest. It read...positive.

**So I will be making this a story so now I have been working on a sample for each of the story's and you choose which one is posted first. Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far! Hope to hear from you soon have and awesome day!**


End file.
